The Coming of Age
by Ainslee dan de' leon
Summary: Inuyasha has come of age,Kagome's the female target,Kouga taunts the dog demon and it all comes back to...a tree? It's adorable, please read! The summary sucks, but the stories way cooler.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my friends and all others. This will be my first little ditty, and I do hope you enjoy it… ok, enough with the regality! Hey to my peoples, and welcome to what I hope will be a favorite of all readers! This story came to me a little while back while talking to my boyfriend. We were talking about how it's better to be a girl or boy and he told me one good thing about being a girl is that when we reach the "coming of age" our sex-drive doesn't heighten to a level of no return… (tee-hee) So I dedicate this story to the sex-driven hormone high boys, and the girls who have to deal with them!**

**Oh yeah I don't own Inuyasha… that's really sad too…**

THE COMING OF AGE

Chapter 1: It's Starting… Dammit!

_When did her butt get so big?_

It was everywhere. That big, luscious ass seemed to be in his face wherever he turned. When she turned it was defined, when she walked it swayed seductively back and forth, and when she bent over… Oh hell when she bent over.

He had a sudden urge to touch it.

Her hips had become lusher, and he could swear that her legs had gotten twice as long as they once were. They were curvy and inviting, and it really didn't help that she wore that short skirt. If she walked around a man with that little bit of cloth on… well…

What was a man to do?

Inuyasha watched as Kagome continued to search through her backpack while searching for his favorite food… Ramen. She was diligently working to get him some food, while Miroku and Sango shared a couple of sandwiches, and Shippo indulged himself with the first cup of noodles that she had found. Normally he would have stolen the precious noodles from the kitsune, but he seemed to be distracted by Kagome all day.

Kagome placed the pack on the ground and bent over to search again.

When he had woken up this morning there had been a strange light-headedness he had been feeling, and when he had looked down on the camp from the tree he had perched in he had noticed Kagome first, and there had been a sudden tightening in his stomach.

He thought he had just been hungry. Then she had sighed in her sleep.

Kagome sat down cross-legged to look through the pack.

Later that day when they had started on their journey again he hadn't been thinking about Naraku, or the Shikon shards, but had been watching her hips swaying left…right…left…right…left

It had been so consuming that he had actually tripped over a tree root in the road and had fallen onto his face. When she had come over to help him up he had noticed her scent, and he could swear that it had become stronger. She had always smelled of lilacs and white plum, but it had seemed that she had been drenched in it that morning.

As Kagome continued to search for the food for Inuyasha, her skirt rode up her legs to gift Inuyasha with a sight of her upper thighs. He growled low in his throat.

He couldn't take it anymore.

Kagome stood and put her hands on her hips in a gesture of frustration. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, I could have sworn I had packed more. I'll just get some more from home I guess."

_If she would just move a little more towards him_, he thought, _I could see what she's wearing under that skirt_. _Or better…_

_What she's not wearing_. Inuyasha began to salivate.

"Well, we're close enough to the well, and I do need to go back for a while anyway to catch up with my school work. Guys? Do you mind if I leave for awhile?" Kagome began to pack up her belongings.

_Wait a minute! She couldn't leave yet! Not after torturing him like this!_

"Sure Kagome," said Miroku, "We'll be able to handle things for a little, won't we Sango?"

_Oh good, Sango would make her stay. She liked having another female around._

"Yes, of course. Go ahead and go home Kagome," Sango said with a warm smile.

_Thanks a lot Sango. You really saved my day didn't ya? Worthless, demon slaying…_

"Ok, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked away from the demon slayer and into the eyes of the girl who had been tormenting him all day. _Kagome… Kagome… Kagome…_

Inuyasha continued to look into her eyes, willing himself not to look at her beautiful body. What the hell? What the fuck had happened last night to make him want to touch her so bad? To take her away and… and…

UGH! Where had that come from? He was losing his mind.

"Keh, whatever," he said in a low growl.

"Ok, I'll see you all in a couple of days." Kagome turned to walk away and began her walk to the well. The well that would take her away, to another world, away from them.

Away from him.

Oh shit! What had he been thinking? Letting her go like that? She needed to get her sumptuous ass back here and tell him why he was acting like a dog in heat!

Without thinking, Inuyasha got up and ran to get her. Seeing him rush after Kagome, Miroku and Sango ran after him, leaving Shippo to eat.

Reaching the clearing Inuyasha ran up to Kagome and caught her by her upper arm. He spun her around to see her startled face. What a pretty startled face it was too… _WHAT?_

"Inuyasha? What is it?"

She sounded so innocent. As if she hadn'tcausedhim tothink these weird things,but she was damn well going to fix them. Now.

He tried to tell her this, but only succeeded in growling.

"Inuyasha, what do you want? I have to go," the bewilderedness Kagome had been feeling was beginning to turn to anger.

"Kagome, um, I uh, oh shit!"

"INUYASHA!" Inuyasha and Kagome both looked to see Miroku and Sango coming towards them. "Inuyasha, what is the meaning of this?" Miroku asked.

Instead of answering, he unselfconsciously pulled Kagome tightly against his chest.

_Let go! What the hell is happening to me?_

_**Wait, please. Just five more minutes. She's so warm…**_

"Inuyasha?" Miroku was more curious now.

"What the hell monk? Back off you stupid pervert and quit looking at Kagome like that!" Inuyasha rapidly snarled out every syllable.

Sango stood in confusion while Miroku studied Inuyasha carefully. His eyes, he notice, were bigger, and his pupils were dilated. He was possessive, growled a lot, and he had been looking at Kagome all day, as well as sniffing constantly. Could that mean…

"Inuyasha," Miroku said, softer than last time. "Is it time?"

"Time for what you stupid perverted monk? I don't know what the hell your-" Inuyasha broke off abruptly as he began to sniff the air around him. Looking down at Kagome, he located the source of the smell. Then, all of a sudden, he began to see red…

"Inuyasha please let go. I really, really have to go now." Kagome looked pleadingly at Sango, hoping she would understand. Sango, noticing Kagome's pained look, shook her head in a gesture that said she understood, and stepped forward to get Inuyasha to let go.

_He couldn't believe it. Her scent, it was so strong, so consuming… he couldn't believe it. Why would that appeal to him so much? Inuyasha could feel his fangs beginning to grow._

Miroku took a step forward, "Sango, you might want to get Kagome away from Inuyasha, and soon."

"I'm trying," Sango said as she tried to loosen Inuyasha's grip on Kagome's arm. "He's latched on to her so tightly, though."

He had never smelt anything like this before, so strongly. _It's so strong… _

Sango continued to struggle.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome began to feel worried.

_She was… she couldn't be… she was…_

Miroku moved to stand behind Inuyasha.

Inuyasha began to growl again.

_She was…_

"Inuyasha. LET GO!"

_She was in heat._

"SANGO! Get her away from him now! He's in heat!" Miroku jumped forward to grab Inuyasha around his stomach, pinning Inuyasha's arms to his side.

Kagome fell to the ground. Turning around she saw Inuyasha struggling against Miroku's hold, and he was snarling. He was trying to break free.

To get to her.

"Kagome! GO!" Sango's voice cut through her thoughts, and Kagome jumped up and ran for the well.

When she was just three feet from the well, Inuyasha broke free and ran after her.

"Kagome, run!"

Kagome could hear Inuyasha coming closer to her. Reaching the well, she quickly vaulted over the side, only to have his clawed hands grab the back of her shirt. But the shirt wasn't a strong one, and the fabric tore through his fingers. Kagome fell into the well and disappeared to her time.

Inuyasha stood above the opening of the well, his eyes still seeing a curtain of red, and panting heavily. She had gotten away, and now she was in her time.

_What was happening to him? Why did he want her, feel a sudden urge to grab her and never let go?_ _Could it be that time… the one that…_

Inuyasha heard Miroku and Sango approaching him slowly. He took a deep breath and closed a tight fist over the strip of cloth that had come from her shirt.

_The coming of age._

Looking into the well, he held the shirt piece over his nose to inhale her scent. "Dammit."

**A/N: Goodness, my oh my, the poor boy has finally come of age… (smothered giggle) (sigh) bless those who can't control their urges.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do declare, this is a lot of fun to write. Thank you so much for the feed back, and keep it coming cause it keeps me going. Oh, and there will be lemons ****Ookami Hime Suriya, I'm working my way there. If not this chapter then definitely the next! Cross my heart.**

**Because I wasn't born before Rumiku Takahashi, I don't own Inuyasha… but I would've if I had been first in this world! (evil laugh)**

Chapter 2: Coming Back to the Unexpected Torture

"Gee, Kagome you haven't stayed for this long in a while."

Kagome turned to see her brother, Souta, standing behind the couch in which she sat. She forced a smile to her face, then turned back to the television. "I know Souta, but I think I need a break for a little bit." But she needed more than a "little bit" of a break. She needed a vacation, a long hibernation for that matter.

It had been four days since her incident at the well. A little shaken up, Kagome had stayed longer then planned, and she didn't feel the need to go back this time. Sure, she had to go back for the Jewel shards, and her friends, but after that weird episode with Inuyasha…

To tell the truth, she was a little afraid.

She had never seen him act like that before. He had always been arrogant and rude, as usual, but he had never grabbed her so viciously. Or growled like he had, like he was some wild animal that was about to pounce on its unsuspecting dinner. And when he had pulled her into his strong arms, she had felt strange. Not just afraid, even though she should have, but she had felt something else. Something that made her insides burn, and her stomach clench, and-

"So, when are ya going to go back sis?" Souta came around the couch to sit next to her. Taking the remote from her, he idly began to flip the channels.

Kagome watched as the pictures on the screen changed. Her thoughts were again wandering back to the day that she left Inuyasha.

He had chased her. He hadn't wanted her to go. He never did, but this time he was more urgent.

Why?

* * *

_Back with Inuyasha and the gang…_

"Sorry Inuyasha, but this is for your own good, as well as anyone around you."

Inuyasha snarled down at Miroku as he fought against the confining ropes. After… _she_ had left, Miroku and Sango had tied him to the God Tree. He'd been tied for four days, and not only was it uncomfortable, but he wasn't able to concentrate either. If he had been, we'll use the term sane, then he could have harnessed his power to break the cursed ropes. He couldn't do that, though, because there was a burning sensation so hot inside him that he couldn't speak clearly, much less think.

_She_ had been on his mind. Everything he thought of went round about back to _her_. _She_ was so intense in his mind that it burned to say _her_ name.

"Sango, let us join Kaede in the village and leave Inuyasha to his thoughts," Miroku said to Sango.

"Alright Miroku. Let me go get my stuff and Kirara." Sango turned away and started back towards their camp.

When Sango was out of earshot, Miroku turned back to Inuyasha. "Look Inuyasha, I know what's going on."

Inuyasha growled low in his throat. "Yes, Inuyasha, I have knowledge of what demons go through and right now you're going through a difficult stage…"

Inuyasha continued to growl, then barred his fangs. Miroku studied Inuyasha's face, and then said in a whisper, "It's the Coming of Age isn't it?"

The half demon became silent, then looked straight at the monk with lethal fire in his eyes.

Again Miroku pushed the subject, "Ah, and so now you are in need of a mate, am I correct? When a demon reaches the age of, we'll call it puberty, then you have an untamed want to mate…" Miroku trailed off as the truth finally hit him… hard. "You wish to mate with the Lady Kagome."

As if in pain, Inuyasha cried out and arched his back off of the tree. Straining against the ropes, he continued to scream and thrash at the confines. His voice echoed through the trees with a heart wrenching pitch, and he continued for several more minutes before calming down again.

Sighing, Miroku turned away.

Inuyasha slumped against the tree. After a while, he heard something coming up from behind him. Tensing, he stayed quiet until he heard the damning voice of hell.

"Well, dog-shit, what have you gotten into now?"

* * *

'I guess I should go back, but I don't know what to expect anymore.'

Kagome sat on her bed, looking out the window and into the autumn sky. The clouds were beginning to cover the sun, and she heard the thunder in the distance.

'I wonder if Miroku, Sango, and Shippo are alright.'

Kagome turned to look at the snapshot on her end table, which was next to her bed. She had taken a camera to the Feudal Era and had taken a picture of her friends. They all looked so happy, so like themselves. Shippo sat on Inuyasha's shoulders and had a hold of the half-demon's ears. In turn, Inuyasha was just then reaching up to grab the kitsune, with a pained look on his face. Miroku was sadly smiling, and had a red handprint on the side of his face. Sango was facing him with frustration and annoyance, having again hit Miroku for groping her butt.

How she missed them.

She should return soon. They would need her.

Sighing, she looked back out the window.

* * *

"So, dog face, to who do I owe the honor of thanking for finally chaining you?" Kouga circled the tree where Inuyasha was tied. Grinning an evil grin, Kouga kept walking around him, taunting him the whole time.

"Has the mighty Inutrasha finally been put in his place? Is there someone out there this very moment planning how to finish you?"

Kouga stopped in front of Inuyasha, staring at him with and intensity to stop a charging bull. He loved the fact that his rival was tied to a tree, but he wanted to know why. No one he had met could have sustained the half-demon like this, well except for him. But who had done it, and more importantly, _why_?

Then he caught a scent. Sniffing the air, he was startled by what he smelled, and turned to stare knowingly at Inuyasha. He couldn't believe it. The dog was in heat… he was… he… Kouga couldn't stifle his laughter, and broke out into a deep, loud round of laughing. Clutching his stomach, he bent over as he continued to shake from the hilarity of the dog's position.

"Holy shit, you are in deep. Ha ha…" Kouga continued to laugh, but stopped short as he heard Inuyasha talking. Or, more specifically _trying_ to speak.

"Go… away… you… piece… of… wolf shit." Each word seemed to be forced out through Inuyasha's tightly clenched teeth. There was a tic in his jaw as he forced himself not to lose control again.

"Oh, well I might have left, but after insulting me, well, I can't resist a little torture for you. This, little pup, will be pay back for every time you cursed me, embarrassed me, and for every time you hurt my Kagome."

At the mention of her name, Inuyasha wrenched against the tree. His eyes were turning crimson red, and his fangs were extending.

"Oh, and because I can." Kouga then let out a loud whistle. From the forest behind him appeared three female wolf demons from Kouga's pack. "Girls," Kouga said in his deep, sultry voice, "entertain this dog. He's in… need of such things. But do not let him go."

At once the three moved to stand in front of the God Tree facing Inuyasha. The one farthest to his right was tall and had long legs under her furry skirt. Her hair was a fiery red, and she had icy blue eyes. The one next to her had short brown hair pulled back in a ponytail, and was a head shorter then the red head. And the last female to the left had hair as white as snow, and it reached past her hips in a long braid. She was a little taller then the brunette, and had dark black eyes, placed on a pixie like face.

The red head was the first to move. She came up to Inuyasha and placed a hand against is cheek to stall the vicious shaking. Moving both hands up, she began to massage his ears, causing the unwilling demon to growl in pleasure.

Next the black-eyed woman came close and began to untie the laces on the top of his fire rat horrai. **(A/n: sorry if I spelled that wrong)** Inuyasha hissed through is teeth as her fingers brushed against his skin. He was so hot, and it felt so good, but something didn't feel right to him. This was what he wanted, right?

Kouga stood back, watching Inuyasha writhe as if in pain. There seemed to be a permanent grin plastered to the wolf demon's face.

Inuyasha looked over at the brunette to see her strutting in front of him, her breasts thrust out in invitation. Licking her lips, she gave Inuyasha a hot stare and began to unlace her long sleeved shirt. Opening the top, she barred her breasts to him, then took them into her hands and began to grope and massage them. Inuyasha stared at them in fascination and lust.

The red head then began to gently nip along his jaw line, and the blond began an assault on his lower stomach. Both were kissing and licking and nipping him, effectively heightening his pleasure. Still watching the brunette, she took and stuck both her index fingers and thumbs into her mouth. Pulling them out slowly, she began to pinch and tug on her nipples. He felt as if he would burst.

He was lost in a red haze, when he caught it. The scent, her scent… Kagome's scent. Looking away from the little demoness, he turned to see Kagome staring at him in shock. Her mouth was hanging open, and she stood so straight that it was a wonder she didn't snap in two.

"My Kagome, you have come backto me." Kouga rushed quickly over to her side and took both of her hands into his. "I have missed you, my fair Kagome. I had hoped to come and see you, but I have been busy."

Kagome continued to stare at the assault on Inuyasha. She had come back ready to talk to him, to see what was wrong, but… but this?

Turning away from the sight, she looked at Kouga. "Kouga, why is Inuyasha tied to a tree? And what are those girls doing to him?"

They both flinched as they heard a loud groan coming from the tree.

"Well, sweeting, the puppy is going through a certain stage in a demon's life, and right now he's a little… occupied with that."

"But, why does he need those… they…" Kagome couldn't even say what she felt. She hadn't returned to see Inuyasha tied to a tree, and what he was letting those girls do to him was just… it was…

Suddenly, Kagome felt a strong urge to cry. "Inuyasha, you bastard, I hope you're happy!"

Kouga turned to Inuyasha with a smirk.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome, and watched as she turned away. The touches, everything he was feeling, began to fade away as he watched her trying to hide her pain behind anger. He could smell it, the hurt, and it made him immune to everything but that. Her pain.

When Kouga put his arms around her and pulled her into his embrace, he began to feel his youkai half rising. Then, when Kagome put her arms around him and leaned into that hug, everything snapped. He broke inside.

Snarling, he felt a pulse of wild power surge through his veins. With an anguished cry, he felt the ropes fly away. Knocking the females away, he charged at Kouga and knocked him back into a tree. Without turning to see the damage, he grabbed Kagome into his arms. "You're back, and you're mine."

Turning, Inuyasha began to run, with no intended place in mind, and _her_ in his arms.

**Wooo (wiping brow) that was a long one, but I just kept going. The plot worked so well, and I can't wait to write the next one… so keep watching for the next chapter. Please read and review, yes I actually want you to push that pertty purple button below, and write what you think. It makes me vewy vewy happy. (puppy face) Ok, so until the next time, good day to you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola amigos! How are you this fine whatever-time-of-the-day-it-is? I have come again to give you the 3rd, yes the 3rd, chapter (magical music) So, with nothing much to say, move on and read the rest of the more important words.**

**Oh yeah, um (whispers) Idonotowninuyahsa… (Lawyer: what?) I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! (Runs off in tears)**

Chapter 3: This Isn't the End

He had her. Her, she, _Kagome_ was in his arms. It felt so good, so right, just like heaven…

If only she'd quit squirming and screaming like a banshee.

"Inuyasha, you bastard! What do you think you're doing! PUT ME DOWN! I'll say it! I'll say it and you'll crash, and you'll hurt… PUT ME DOWN DAMMIT!"

_Gotta keep going. I can't stop now… can't stop… can't-_

"Inuyasha! Are you listening to me you dog-eared loser! You're not are you! Argh! You're such a jerk, you know that, just a big jer-aaaack!"

Kagome was cut off when Inuyasha dipped his head to capture her lips. Catching her with her mouth open, he dipped his tongue inside, exploring the delicious space.

"Shut up Kagome," he said, punctuating each word with a hot kiss. "Shut up."

Sliding her slowly down the length of his body, Inuyasha backed her into a tree. Taking both of her hands into his, he pinned them above her head and continued to assault her mouth and face with hot, opened mouth kisses.

Stunned by his actions, Kagome stood motionless as he continued to kiss her face. A few seconds later he began to nibble her jaw line, then lick his way down her neck.

"I can't wait anymore Kagome," he placed a hot kiss on her collarbone, "your smell," he nibbled a vein in her neck, "your body," he licked a path up to the back of her ear. "Your taste." Growling, he thrust his tongue deep into her mouth, smiling in satisfaction when she gasped. "Gods, Kagome, you're killing me! What have you done to me," he stopped to stare into her eyes. His were clouded over with lust, the amber eyes colored a darker whiskey. "What did you do," he whispered, and then kissed her so hard that her head reeled.

Using one hand to pin her in place, he took his other one and trailed it down her face, tracing her jaw line to the tip of her stubborn chin. Taking it lower, he led said hand down to the opening in her shirt, and let it linger there. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and saw how much it pleasured him, just touching her.

_Gods, she's so beautiful! Why didn't I see this before?_ Still thinking that, he took and ripped open the front of her shirt. Swallowing hard, he stared at the black bra covering her chest, and a familiar haze of red began to cloud his vision. 

Kagome was finding it hard to breath under the circumstances. She felt light, and her knees were trembling.

Slowly Inuyasha reached out to cup her breast. Kagome hissed as fire spread from his hand to her belly. Her head lobbed forward her chin resting against her chest. It felt so _good_. He continued to massage her breast, squeezing it and molding it the way he wanted… and it felt _so_ good. Too good.

Looking again at his face, she saw that his eyes were red. The faint marks of purple were beginning to show on his face. _Uh oh, _she thought, _his demon side is coming out! Oh crap._

She had to get away. Before, she had felt ok, but this? This Inuyasha wasn't her Inuyasha, and she didn't want to see what would happen if this continued.

_I have to get him distracted._

Thinking of something to get him off, she said, "Look Inuyasha, its Kikyo." Those words burned her tongue. But even after she had said that, Inuyasha hadn't even flinched. He still had eyes only for her. Well, it improved her mood a little, but she still felt the danger around them, around him.

Then Inuyasha pulled back and bent low, as if in a striking pose. He looked mean, lethal, and downright sexy, she had to admit. Hearing a snap in the woods, he turned to look that way and, taking this as her moment of choice, Kagome turned and ran.

She didn't get far when she heard him charging after her. He was gaining distance. She continued to run, and felt the slightest pull on her shirt. Without thought, she screamed, "Inuyasha, SIT BOY!" But that was a mistake, because as he fell he had managed to wrap an arm around her legs, effectively bringing her down with him.

Huffing, she tried to sit up, but she was in too much pain from the impact. All too soon she felt Inuyasha's hands trailing up her legs. "Kagome," he breathed out in a husky sigh.

Holding her down, he moved his hands up to her inner thighs, all the while nipping where his hands had been. Kagome was feeling like she was in an oven, and when his knuckles brushed her core, it was all she could do not to scream.

So caught up in the moment, neither of them heard the running footsteps behind them. Suddenly his weight was lifted off of her. She heard a loud cry, and turned to see Kouga slamming Inuyasha against a tree.

"She's mine, dog-shit! Don't you dare touch her," Kouga yelled while slugging Inuyasha in the jaw.

Kouga continued to clobber Inuyasha. He was hitting so hard that an indent began to form where the half-demon's head was. All the while Inuyasha did nothing.

Kagome began to stand, and happened to look over to see Inuyasha's face. What she saw froze her in place. His eyes, which were at one time a little red, were now completely crimson. She could see the demon marks fully now, and his claws and fangs had extended considerably.

Kouga would be hurt if he didn't stop. She had to do something.

But before she could move, she watched as Inuyasha drew back a clawed fist and slammed it into Kouga's stomach. Kouga completely let go of him, and clutched his stomach while he doubled over in pain. He was still bent over as Inuyasha stalked over, grabbed him by the hair and threw him back. Kouga groaned in pain. Again Inuyasha strode over to Kouga, but as he drew near the wolf demon swung his leg out and knocked him to the ground. As he fell, Kouga lunged and tackled him the wrest of the way.

"Kouga! Inuyasha! Stop that right now!" Kagome continued to scream over the melee.

But it was to no prevail. Rolling across the grass covered floor, Kouga landed underneath, but drew his knee up into Inuyasha's rib cage. Snarling Inuyasha brought his claws across Kouga's face. Kouga howled in pain. Then Kouga brought both feet to his chest and kicked Inuyasha off of him and back into another tree.Quickly Kouga jumped up and held himagainstit. Inuyasha let out a spine tingling cry, and continued to kick and scratch. He managed another kick to Kouga's knee, and a claw tore through the wolf demon's armor on his chest. But still Kouga refused to let go.

Tightening his grip on Inuyasha's neck, Kouga barred his fangs and bit Inuyasha on his shoulder. Inuyasha let out a soul-shattering yelp.

Not willing to stand by anymore, Kagome screamed, "Inuyasha SIT!"

Instantly Inuyasha crashed into the ground. Kouga let go before he could be pulled down as well, but as he lunged for Inuyasha again, he was cut off by Kagome throwing her body over the other demon's body.

"Kagome! Get out of my way," he bit out angrily.

Kagome didn't reply, only threw her arms around Inuyasha and held on tight.

"Kagome! Do you know what you do? He was assaulting you, and I will not stand by while he tries to steal my-"

"Shut up Kouga, just shut the hell up," Kagome whispered harshly. "You've done enough damage, and I don't want to see it again. Or you."

Kouga stood quietly. He was shocked, but that soon turned to harsh disappointment in what she was saying. "Kagome, my Kagome, I-"

"No Kouga, I'm not yours. I never was. I was your friend but now, after this…" She stopped. Then after a pause, she said with obvious pain in her tone, "just go."

Kouga turned then, and began to walk away. A few steps away he stopped and said calmly, though with regret, "Kagome, I don't know what you see in him, but I will not interfere. I know where I stand, and I love you to much to take away what makes you happy. But I swear, I will make you love me as much as I do you." With that comment hanging between them, he sped off, with a tornado following in his path.

Sighing, Kagome turned back to Inuyasha.

* * *

"I wonder how Inuyasha is doing," said Miroku. They were walking through the village, to restless to stay at Kaede's hut.

"I don't know Miroku. I don't even know why he was acting that way. Did something happen to him?" Sango was walking beside Miroku, with Kirara on her shoulder, and both were trailing Shippo who was chasing a butterfly.

"Honestly Sango, it's nothing bad. Well, not for him anyway. It's just bad for any female he sees, or particularly ones he has interest in."

"Miroku, I don't know what you're-" she stopped suddenly when Miroku whispered in her ear. Blushing, she pulled back. "Oh, OH! Oh my gosh, is that why he went after Kagome?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. It's his nature and we cannot do anything but wait until it passes."

"Well, I'm glad Kagome's back in her time. Maybe it'll be over by then."

"Yes, I suppose this whole mess should be over." They continued to walk, no reaching the edge of the town.

"Well," continued Sango, "for once I pity Inuyasha. He has no control over-" she stopped to feel something groping her butt.

A loud slap echoed through the air.

"And apparently you can't control yourself either, you pervert!" Sango stormed off, leaving a dazed Miroku rubbing his face, a lopsided grin on his face.

* * *

"Oh Inuyasha, what has gotten into you?" The sun had set, and darkness had wrapped itself around the both of them. Kagome had started a little fire, and had managed to drag Inuyasha over near it so she could tend to his wounds. His lip was split in two places, claw marks were scattered all over his body. Removing his shirt, she had discovered a nasty bruise over his rib cage, which was probably more painful then it looked. All in all, he would be resting for a few days.

After mending what she could, she covered him with her sleeping bag, then went in search of a creek to wash his blood stained clothes.

While washing his clothes, her mind began to wander. Inuyasha was definitely different now. After what he'd done to her, how he'd… fondled her… it was just so different. He had always been rude, though sometimes tolerable, but never had he shown anything to lead to what he had done today.

Remembering the way he had touched her, she blushed furiously. Though it had been different, it had definitely made her feel… something. She had felt like she was floating, and it had been wonderful, to taste his kisses, feel his touch…

She let out a little yelp when she was suddenly lifted up and against someone, her back to their front. She was about to scream when a hand covered her mouth, and a set of hot lips began to scorch her neck.

"Kagome, why did you leave me? We're not done." She felt the light scrape of claws as a hand slowly crept up her shirt.

**"You are flesh of my flesh, blood of my blood…" (wipes away tear) I love that movie. Anyway, I'm so glad you read this so now you know what you must do… You must infiltrate the enemy base camp, stow away in the compounds until you find their charts of military action then- (line disconnected)**

**No really, please review. Again, it's for the greater good, and I love to hear what you guys think! Until the next time, let life be fair for all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hej, my friends! Glad to see you have journeyed farther into my story (rubs hands together evilly)**

**Doughnut-92: I have to say, first and foremost, that I could in no way be mad at you. You review for me (bows down) and I like your name… doughnuts… delicious! Also the quote is from a Vampyre movie that ka-lyrra sent me, it's called "For Those Who Seek" it's extremely old, but one of my favorites. Let's just say, it's a black and white, but I highly suggest it! Oh, and I must ask, do you like Kouga?**

**Inuyasha Lover 813: I totally agree, I couldn't resisthis hotness either :) I loathe every day that the world knows no flesh and blood Inuyasha.**

**Inuyashalovingfan: calm down, love. It's here.**

**Inuyashaz-ghetto-girl: aaaaaww, puppy eyes! Love those.**

**And finally, for the hard part… I (pause) do not (shuffles feet) own (sniff) Inuyasha. Ouch, that hurt a lot more than it was supposed to! **

**Oh, and (Inuyasha: covers my mouth with hand Shut up! I wanna see what comes next and so do they!)**

Chapter 4: We're Not Finished Yet

_Previously: She let out a little yelp when she was suddenly lifted up and against someone, her back to their front. She was about to scream when a hand covered her mouth, and a set of hot lips began to scorch her neck._

"_Kagome, why did you leave me? We're not done." She felt the light scrape of claws as a hand slowly crept up her shirt.

* * *

_

The hand was removed from her mouth, and moved to the side to cup her cheek. The tenderness of it startled her, and sent tiny shivers through her.

"I-Inuyahsa? Wha-"

"Shhhhh," she heard him say. "Don't talk, don't say anything just… just…" she heard a muffled groan as he placed his mouth against her throat. She heard him take a deep breath, inhaling her scent. "Jeez, Kagome, do you know what you do to me?"

Those words sent another wave of shivers throughout her body. Everything he was saying, what he was doing… did he mean it? He was acting like he wanted her. Like he wanted to… to…

"Inuyasha, what is this? Why are you doing this?" She hissed when he ran his tongue up the length of her throat.

He didn't answer. Instead, he again moved the hand under her shirt to trace the bottom of her bra. His claws tickled the underside of her breasts, causing them to feel heavy. He still had his other hand against her cheek, holding her head from any movement.

She was waiting for his next move. He seemed so content to just stand there, in the moonlight, holding her and doing, well doing _this._ He was cradling her against his body, and stroking her so tenderly, so lightly. It was a big change from earlier when he had taken it farther and faster.

Suddenly, he took a clawed finger and sliced the front of her bra. Moving his hand upward, he gently cupped her breast. A long groan came from his throat, and Kagome let out a breath she hadn't even realized she had been holding. As before, he began to grope and knead her chest, and it felt absolutely wonderful. Then he turned her head and kissed her deeply, probing the insides of her mouth completely. At the same time he pinched her nipple lightly, then rubbing it to sooth the slight pain.

Breaking the kiss, he finally moved his hand away from her face, but trailed it down her neck, then her arm, to capture her hand. Pulling her back some more, he was soon leaning against a ledge near the creek side, with Kagome still in front of him. He moved to remove her shirt, and what was left of her bra. Still, without turning her around to face him, he moved back to cupping on of her breasts and the other to hold her hand.

"Because," he breathed huskily. "Because Kagome, I…" he trailed off into a low growl, taking her hand and placing it against his obvious erection. His breathing become short and fast. Taking said hand, he closed his over hers, causing her to fully grasp his manhood. Again he let out a moan, arching into her fingers.

Kagome couldn't breath. It was unthinkable, what he was doing was so unlike his usual self. He was acting like a… well a dog in heat. **(a/n: no pun intended) **He was so blatant now, and he was actually taking pleasure from this, pleasure from _her_ doing this. What had happened to him? Whatever it was, it was giving her a heady sort of feeling, and her stomach was doing somersaults.

Turning her headto tell him this, she stopped when she saw his face. He had his eyes closed, and his face turned skyward. His mouth was partially open, but that isn't what stopped her. No, it was the fact that he looked to be in so much pleasure, and he just looked like he was so happy. Who was she to take that happiness away? She had never seen him so content as he was now, and, even though it was strange and very embarrassing, she felt the same way too. She had always wanted his attention, and she was certainly getting it so, really, why stop now when every part of her being said to take it?

_Because it's wrong. You two can't be together, you don't belong in this time, and neither him in yours._

No, it may not be right, and she knew that it probably wouldn't work between them... but she wouldn't let this moment between her and Inuyasha end, not now.

They stood in silence like that for a moment, and then Kagome let her self go.

He felt it. Inuyasha felt the exact moment that she let herself relax and except this. She would take him, she would let him take her… he felt his heart soar at the thought. _She wants me._

Turning her around, he spun them both so that her back was now against the ledge, and he brought his lips to hers. Hearing her moan, he took the kiss deeper. Roughly he pinned her to the wall, melding his body to his, fitting them together inch by inch.

Kagome reached out to place her hands on his chest, running her fingers over the smoothness of it. Even without looking she could feel every ridge of his abdomen muscles, the strength and tautness of them. He seemed to be perfect all over.

Moving one hand downward, he lifted the edge of her skirt. Then, using both hands, without breaking the kiss, he began to stroke his way up her thighs. He was so close. Reaching her hips, he slowly began to slide her panties down. Silk, oh jeez, she wore _silk_.

It was heaven, it was perfect. Nothing could come between them now, just the two of them. They both wanted this, and it wasn't going to stop. He was going to take it all the way, and finally, finally, get what he wanted. Needed. It was now.

"Inuyasha," said a low, seductive voice.

'_No'_, his mind screamed._ 'Damn it, damn it, damn it to hell and back! Not now, why now?'_

Inuyasha chose to ignore the calling voice, but Kagome began to push against his chest. Breaking the kiss, she stared up into his eyes. They were half lidded and filled with warmth and passion. They were amber again, but a deeper shade. They were beautiful.

Looking at Kagome, he saw her confusion, her lust, and her frustration with what he hoped was caused by the fact that they were again interrupted. But that was too much to ask for.

"Inuyasha, what is _she_ doing here?" Kagome's eyes were smoldering now.

He had no answer for that. He just stood there, quietly cursing himself over and over, '_why did I promise to avenge her? Why, damn it, why?'_

Kagome made a very unlady-like noise, and then turned around to stalk back to camp.

Watching her go, Inuyasha felt his anger boiling over. Every time he got her where he wanted her, every time he got so close to sating his driving hunger for the raven-haired future girl, something happened.

It was enough to drive him insane, if he wasn't there already!

Turning towards the voice, he saw her standing in the shadows. "What now?"

"Inuyasha, I came to see you. I haven't done so in a long time, and I wished to speak to you."

"Well, hurry up! I don't have all night! Unlike you, Kikyo, I'm not the living dead," he finished in an annoyed tone.

"Inuyasha," she said, moving from the shadows to stand in front of him. "Why are you this way? Why do you take that tone with me?"

Inuyasha's reply was an ugly snort. "Keh, woman, you don't even know."

"Come Inuyasha, you are different. I saw the way you were handling that girl. The little bitch doesn't know you like I do, Inuyasha. I could make you happy."

"Hey," he barked back. "Don't go insulting Ka-" he was cut off when Kikyo placed a finger to his lips. Then she moved to wrap her arms around his waste, and placed her cheek against his chest.

"Inuyasha, come be with me. Leave her, she isn't for you. You belong to me." Then suddenly, she lifted her face to his to kiss him. Stroking her tongue over his lips, trying to coax him to open his mouth.

He didn't react. _'Why don't I feel anything?'_ He had once been her friend, and he had even loved her. That was why he had wanted the Shikon Jewel, so that he could be with her, but now… he didn't feel anything for her. _'What's wrong?'_

Then he knew why. Even when kissing Kikyo, the first human friend he had, the one he had even swore to avenge, he still had thoughts only for the girl with a snappy attitude, lush black hair, and chocolate brown eyes. The girl from another time, who had the power to subdue him, but still chose to be with him.

_Kagome…

* * *

_

"Inuyasha," Kagome spat furiously. She had thought they had had something special. He had been pursuing her, acting like he actually cared! Like he wanted her. And what happens? His love, Misses Reincarnated-Clay Pot Kikyo, shows up. Of course she would, and of course, like every time she showed her face, Kagome would be forgotten. The fifth wheel. Well, she wouldn't be the standby this time. If he wanted Kikyo, then he could have her, she didn't care.

But even as that thought echoed through her head, she knew it was a lie. Because, like it or not, every time Kikyo showed up, every time Inuyasha left her side to seek her out, it tore through her like a hot iron. She wanted to be seen, to know that if Kikyo showed up, Inuyasha wouldn't run off, but instead stay with her, snort and say, "Keh, she'll be alright on her own."

Yeah, that's what she wanted. And for once, that was what she was going to get. This time she wasn't going to walk away, she was going to walk back and, if she had to, drag Inuyasha with her by the ear.

_And maybe_, a little voice inside her chided, _kick Kikyo's fake ass._

Making her way back, she came to the top of the ledge where she and Inuyasha had been. The sight that greeted her firmly squelched any action she was going to take. Already he had moved on, and now was in the arms of the one person she truly hated most.

All the fight now drained out of her, she turned around, and began walking.

* * *

Inuyasha pushed Kikyo back, only to have her hang on like a leash. 

"Kikyo, damn it, let go!"

"No Inuyasha, I know what you need. It's the Coming of Age, all demons go through it, and I'm willing to help you. You need a mate, take me."

She was offering. Again, he thought back to the time when he had loved her.

_Take me… take me… take me…_

Correction, when he _thought_ he had loved her.

Prying himself away from Kikyo, he stood to face her. For the first time, since this had started, his "time", he felt completely calm. "No Kikyo, I don't need you, and I don't want you. What I want is for you to leave me the hell alone."

Kikyo reached for his face. "Inuyasha-"

Inuyasha stepped back. "Kikyo, I want Kagome. I won't go back on my promise, I'll continue to hunt Naraku, but I don't want to see you anymore. Not like this."

Kikyo stood gaping as Inuyasha walked away, intent on finding the only one he wanted to spend the night with. The only one, period.

Only she wasn't at the camp, but her stuff was. Searching around the camp, he caught a wiff of her scent on the breeze, and followed it. She had left. She probably thought he was off with Kikyo, and had left her. Again.

He winced at the words. He had left her too many times.

Well, this time, when he found her, he damn sure wasn't going to let go again.

**BWAHAHAHAHA! I have left you hanging again! But you know what? I hurt myself too, cause I really wanted to end this chapter, but I figured it would all fit in the next one. Thankyou sooooo much to everyone that's reading this, and more for the reviewers. You all rock! Keep reading, cause I'll have the next one up in less than two days, even if it kills me.Oh yeah, and push that gorgeous purple button for me, pretty please?Hejda!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG I got so many reviews that I fell out of my chair (literally) I love you all so much! I'd shower you with coins and candy, but sadly I don't know where any of you live, and I won't ask because that would be stalkerish (clears throat) But anyways, thank you all from the bottom of somewhere!**

**waterrange1444- thanks for that, always need a good reader.**

**katara11- thank you, and I bet it's good to be the daughter. I'm so jealous (wink)**

**euphoricabandon- you're right, I cannot resist the puppy eyes or the quivering lip, and the lemon is coming in ch6, because it would have made this one too long. Oh, and I completely agree that she's a bitch!**

**doughnut92- yeah, he is hot. Very. Like drooling, but him, sesshy, and inu all rank high on that scale.**

**Ookami Hime Suriya- ok, basically the deal with the "clay pot" is that she still needs inuyasha, and she's extremely jealous that kagome is with him, and not her. Sorry if I disappointed you, but yea, we all hate her.**

Chapter 5: Why?

"Miroku, don't you think we should go get Inuyasha yet? It's been two days now, and he hasn't eaten," Sango said to Miroku. They were currently taking refuge with Kaede.

Miroku sighed loudly. "I don't know Sango. I don't know how long this is going to last, and feeding him will only make him stronger, thereby making the urges stronger."

"But without food, won't he just crave more?"

Miroku sat pondering this, then said with a big smile, "I guess he'll just have to live with it then. We need to watch out for Kagome and what he'll do to her if she-" he was cut off suddenly when Kagome walked through the door. Her shirt was torn, as was her skirt, and her hair was a mess. She was dirty, and, by what Miroku could see to his delight, she had no bra on.

Sango held a stunned look on her face. "Kagome what happened?"

The air around Kagome was tense, and she furiously stormed over to sit with them around the table. Seething, she snapped, "stupid Inuyasha. I hope he falls down a deep nasty whole, rots for days, then gets eaten bit by itty-bitty bits by little worms that have some deadly disease so that he gets that too!" She sighed heavily, then stared down at her lap.

Reaching out, Sango rested her hand on Kagome's shoulder, only to have her shrug it off. Sango turned to Miroku to ask for help, but stopped short when she saw him staring intently at Kagome's chest, a certain fire in his eyes. Without missing a beat, or a scowl, Sango picked her bowl up and threw it at the monk.

"Ouch—ed you end up looking like that Kagome?" said Miroku, rubbing his head gently, inwardly whimpering at the sting.

Kagome continued to stare at her lap. Looking closely, Sango could see her face turning deep red. "Oooh, um, Miroku? Could you go out and, um, see where Lady Kaede is?"

"Why Sango? There is no reason to fetch her, we're certainly alright on our own."

Sango sent him a fierce scowl, and mouthed to him "we need to be alone."

Sighing loudly, Miroku stood up to stretch, then headed out. Before he walked by Kagome, he stole a look on his face and grinned wickedly at what he saw. Then noting the deadly look on Sango's face, cleared his throat and left.

"Now, Kagome, tell me what happened."

* * *

"What the hell happened to her," Inuyasha whispered to himself as he sped through the woods, heading towards the well. _She wouldn't have left… would she?_

He wanted to see her. Soon. No, sooner then soon, because he was losing control again and he wanted to, no _needed_ to talk to her.

Or if he had his way, there would be no talking.

Reaching the edge of the clearing where the God Tree was, he drew up short to see the last person he wanted to now.

The silver hair blew gently in the breeze. His back turned, he still held an air around his tall form that showed great power and pride.

_Sesshomaru_ **(a/n: sigh oh he's so delicious)**

Turning quietly, Inuyasha began to creep away slowly. He had one foot raised when he heard that arrogant, low voice.

"Even as a half demon, you still posses no skills to hide yourself."

Leaping from the shadows, Inuyasha yelled back, "Yeah! Well, being the great dog demon you are, you sure don't act the part."

"Please, Inuyasha, I will not indulge in your petty, childish name games." Still Sesshomaru had not turned around.

"Damn you! What do you know!"

"A lot more than you. Like what you're going through right now. Tell me, have you chosen a mate yet, or will no one come close enough to you're disgusting person."

Drawing his Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha lunged forward. "I'll show you what this disgusting person can do!" Drawing his sword up, he then brought it down over Sesshomaru's head, only to meet steel. Pulling back, he saw that Sesshomaru had drawn his Tensaiga.

"Inuyasha, I have no time for this. Be gone, and I pray that no girl must suffer your urges."

Inuyasha inwardly cringed as he thought of Kagome. "Well, I don't see you walking around with a mate!"

Sesshomaru let out a sinister laugh, "You are but a half demon, and your human side makes your… lust stronger. It's like when a male human goes through puberty, he wants whatever he can find. Being the full demon I am, I can control them."

Sesshomaru turned to leave, and said over his shoulder, "Besides, no woman is worth my time."

Seething, Inuyasha yelled back, "Oh yeah! Well, I almost had one! Even two!" It was of no use, though, for Sesshomaru had already disappeared.

_What does he know, _Inuyasha said to himself. He stood to stare at the God Tree. It was ironic how he had been trapped before, then let off by Kagome. Then later, he had been tied to it again, and again Kagome had been the reason for him being let go.

Shaking his head, he sped for the well.

_I wonder what she's doing..._

* * *

"Oh, Kagome that's just wrong. What a jerk! All men are jerks!" 

Kagome barely listened to Sango's ranting. She was too consumed in her thoughts about the half demon who once again upset her. By now she should have been used to it, but every time he was with Kikyo, it hurt.

Was it so wrong to like him? No, to love him? She'd do anything for him…

Hearing a curse from Sango and a noise behind her, Kagome turned to see Inuyasha standing in the doorway. His eyes were hazy red again, and he was breathing rapidly. The look he gave her set her body on fire, and her stomach clenched.

_He's here! He came for me, and he's not with…_

"Inuyasha! SIT!" Her anger was coming back at the thought of the clay remake. _Stupid Inuyasha. He probably just finished with her, then came back to me…_

"Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit," on and on she went, until Sango covered her mouth.

"Kagome," she said, "don't do that."

"Yeah Kagome," Inuyasha bit out, though it was muffled by the floor.

"Yes Kagome," continued Sango. "We don't want to put a hole in Kaede's floor."

Inuyasha growled loudly. "Well you're a load of help Sango. Look, all I came for was to talk to Kagome!"

"Well from what I've heard, there was no talking."

"Sango, just shut up! I need to talk to her, and I need to now!"

"Hellooo! I'm right here you know, so quit talking like I'm not," said Kagome.

Picking himself off the floor, Inuyasha stared at Kagome. "Come on Kagome, we have some things to discuss."

Kagome stood and walked across the room to stand toe-to-toe with him. "Look, Inuyasha, contrary to what you believe, you don't own me."

Inuyasha let out an irritated sigh. "I know that. Jeez, I knew that the first time I met you, but I really need to talk to you this time."

Kagome glared at him, then raised herself up on her toes. "Fine, Inuyasha, but don't expect anything from me!" With that, she walked out the door, only to be followed by Inuyasha.

Kagome gasped when Inuyasha picked her up. "What are you doing! Put me down!"

"You know, last time I put you down, look what happened." Her blush only helped his statement. "Now shut up, I'm taking us to somewhere where we can talk in private." He nodded his head towards the hut, where Sango was standing at the door, and Miroku and Kaede were standing behind it.

Inuyasha carried her to the God Tree, then set her down on the grass in front of it. Looking up at him, she saw that he looked very uncomfortable. "Look, Kagome-"

"Why?"

Inuyasha frowned down at her, confused at her question. "Why what?"

"Why are you doing this? Why me?"

"Oh jeez Kagome." Inuyasha let out an exasperated breath and sat down next to her. Looking over at her, he saw confusion and curiosity set in her big brown eyes. To many times he had seen them angry, happy, scared, and worse, filled with tears. "I don't know what to fucking say!"

"It's not that hard. Here, just tell me why you're acting this way?"

Inuyasha turned away, took a breath, and then abruptly turned back to her. "Why do girls have to ask such stupid questions? What is with you people? Why can't you figure it out? It's not that damn hard Kagome. Why do guys fuck with girls? Why, you ask. You tell me Kagome, you tell me."

Kagome drew back at this sudden outburst. "I don't know Inuyasha. It's usually when a guy, well, um… when he likes her." The last came out as a whisper.

"Good job Kagome," he said sarcastically.

"Well," she shouted back, now angry again. How dare he confuse her like this? Make her feel like this? "Well, Mr. I'm-All-Knowing, I didn't think you liked me like that!"

Inuyasha gripped her chin and roughly pulled her into a kiss, his mouth bearing down hard on hers. Parting her lips, his tongue danced with hers until she moaned. Pulling back, Inuyasha gruffly said, "Look Kagome, I don't make it a habit of kissing girls I don't like. You're something to me, ok?"

Tears began to gather in her eyes. "Well, you certainly must like Kikyo then." She inwardly cursed herself at the anger she saw on his face. What had possessed her to do that?

"Damn it Kagome! Damn it! I don't like her ok! Better? She fucking forced herself on me, and I didn't like any of it at all." He began to stand, only to be dragged back by Kagome. "What?"

Smiling at him, she reached up and rubbed his ears. He groaned, and leaned into her caresses. "Inuyasha, why are you doing this?"

"Honestly?"

She nodded.

"The Coming of Age. It's a stage demons go through, and we have urges to, um… you know."

Kagome nodded. "So I'm supposed to be a stop along this stage?"

"No," Inuyasha rubbed his forehead. "This is the time when demons usually-"

"What Inuyasha?"

Instead of answering, he pulled her over and across his lap. "Kagome, I want you. Just know that." And with that said, he kissed her.

**Ok, I know there was no lemon, but the next chap. I swear, there will be. No interruptions, no sudden deaths or nothing. I didn't want to make the chap. to long. Please don't bite me or anything (cringe) Anyways, thanks again for the reviews. Um, oh yes, and be warned, the lemon will be the strongest, sourest, lemon ever. It will be beautiful, hot, sweaty, mind blowing (cough)sex(cough) See you guys in a couple of days, cause I'm already half way done! The more reviews, the quicker I review. Asta la vista!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my good friends and readers. I see you have come again. No doubt it was for the promise of a good lemon, but hey, I can dream that it's for my skills of writing right? (dodges tomato) Ok, then moving on.**

**WARNING: There is explicit Lemonation here, and if you don't want it then please don't read it.**

**InuyashaD2K- here is your lemon, no more waiting. Thanks aplenty for adding me to your favorites, and it's perfectly normal to be addicted to stuff you like.**

**StUnTmAn- I hate cliffhangers too, but I have found them to be useful in building tension.**

**reigning princess117****- please don't cook me, or I won't finish my fic. As for the bitch reincarnate, you'll see.**

**Subtle Serenity- I'm envious of your owning a dell. I've got a 98 windows, and its gonna break down at some point (sigh) anyways, yes I have noticed the lemonmore reviewers thing, but hey, we all got our moments.**

**InuyashaSano- that was one of the cutest reviews yet. I loved it.**

**Suikidoen- don't fall outta that chair, you may have a concussion and miss this chp.**

**IYluv- that's absolutely awesome! Thank you for that.**

**Inuyashaz-ghetto-girl- I'm sitting here anticipating those puppy eyes. **

Chapter 6: Pleasures Come With More

_Previously: Inuyasha rubbed his forehead. "This is the time when demons usually-"_

"_What Inuyasha?"_

_Instead of answering, he pulled her over and across his lap. "Kagome, I want you. Just know that." And with that said, he kissed her...

* * *

_

Pulling back slightly, Inuyasha looked to see that Kagome's eyes were half-lidded and dark with feeling. He had made her feel like that. He had made those brown eyes dark with lust and, if it all turned the way he wanted it too, he could have her as just more than a momentary lover.

Impatiently he removed his haori. A small gasp escaped her when he caught her under her arms and lay back to pull her on top of him. She placed her hands against his chest to steady herself and he growled softly. Then he pulled her head down for another kiss.

His kiss was fiercer and more demanding then the one before it. There was such need, such hunger in this kiss that Kagome was finding it harder and harder to stay in control of her increasing passions.

She smoothed her hand over his chest. She felt him echo the shiver that went through her own body as she stroked his warm, taut muscles. Kagome itched to touch every bit of him, to find every hollow, every ridge. She soon became irritated by their position even though she was drugged by his kisses. But the way he had his arms wrapped around her, holding her so close to him, was making it difficult to satisfy the strong need to touch him.

As if he heard her silent pleas, he turned them so that they were lying on their sides, facing each other. Kagome quickly put her arms around him to caress his back. A whispery moan came from her when he began to kiss her neck. Whatever sane part of her was still there, it was rapidly beginning to fade by the heat of wanting he was stirring inside of her.

"Kagome", he breathed, pulling her shirt over her head.

"Yes," she replied weakly. She opened her eyes to see him starring intently down at her. She felt a blush creeping across her cheeks. She wasn't as filled out as a grown woman would be, but by the look in his eyes, she could tell that it didn't matter.

"You don't know, you just don't know what you do to me." The statement came out in a harsh way. Sitting up, he swiftly removed his hakama, and then laid himself beside her again. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but she reached down and stroked his hip, and all he could produce was a low groan. Her sudden willingness made his youkai self stronger. He tried his hardest to push it away, but it was getting harder. He wanted her so much. He reached down and ripped off her skirt, and tossing it aside, looking at all of her, he knew nothing short of death was going to stop him this time.

Kagome gasped in surprise when Inuyasha moved away, thus taking away the heat from his body. But the warmth came back quickly as he picked her up in his arms, walked over to the tree, and stood her up with her back against it.

_Take her. Claim her!_ His inner demon's screams echoed through his head. Yes, he would take her. She would finally help end this hunger, this strong heat, and the constant throb of his cock everytime he was around her. After he had her, he wouldn't need her anymore.

Inuyasha placed his hands over her breasts,and she began towonder why her skin wasn't glowing from the searing heat they left. He ran his palms over the creamy mounds, getting more excited when he felt her nipples harden under them. He followed each caress with kisses and slow strokes of his magic tongue. She moaned as he used his tongue on her breast. She ran her hands through is long mane of silver hair, delighting in the feel of its softness under her fingers. She swiftly drew in a breath when he drew the areola deep into his mouth, at the same time running his hand up the length of her thigh.

_You cannot wait. She cannot wait either. Can't you see you have her now?_

When he ran his fingers across the center of her body, she felt it even through her panties, and she shuddered deeply. Gripping his shoulders, she leaned her head back and let him have his way with her. He continued nipping and licking a path down her body. Dipping his tongue into her navel, he took a clawed finger and tore her underwear away. Then, standing straight again, he turned her around.

_So close. So close now._

Burning all over, Inuyasha stood and led an appreciative gaze over her backside. She had the sweetest ass ever, even though he hadn't seen that many himself. Spreading her legs wide, he moved behind her and press the length of his body to hers, reaching around to cup her breasts in his hands. She let out a heavy breath and clutched his forearms.

_Take her. Now!_

Kagome, becoming confused, turned to ask Inuyasha what he was doing, when suddenly he thrust himself inside of her. She gasped as she felt her maidenhead tear, but the pain subsided quickly when he moved inside of her, filling her to the hilt.

Inuyasha growled at the feeling of being inside of a woman. Of being inside of the girl who had haunted his dreams these past few nights. He gritted his teeth at the way it felt when she lowered herself from her tiptoes. His heart hammered as he began to thrust against her, wanting the satisfaction that was right in front of him.

_Come, let me come now. Let me out! I want her. I want the wench!_

Even hearing the voice, he pushed it away. It wasn't the demon's choice, not anymore. He wanted it too, and no one would take this away, not even himself.

Leaning forward, he buried his face at the base of her throat. Hearing her sighs of pleasure, he began to lick the sensitive spot above her vein.

"Kagome, I…" he trailed off as he felt her orgasm around him.She clutched him, both with her hands and inside, and it was enough to send him overto thesweet abyss. "Kagome, I forgot… I mean I can't," stop, he finished in his thoughts as he felt his own release tear through him. No longer under control, he bit down into her neck.

Kagome screamed as a rich flow of ecstasy raced through her body. Again she felt her orgasm building, and this time it was much more powerful.

Inuyasha snarled against her neck, loving the taste of her. He could feel her exquisite joy and pleasure she was recieving from him, and it only made him come again. It was more powerful then before, and he let it rip through him.

Asthe powerful feelingslowly ebbed away, and she came back to earth, she noticed two things. One, the fact that she could feel the wonder and warmth of Inuyasha's seed inside of her. Two…

He had his teeth buried in her neck.

**You didn't actually think I'd stop after one lemon did you? NEVER! If I write a story, there will be more than one lemon, and more than one way to have it (evil laugh) Well I hope you are all satisfied for now. Please review, and then come back for the next chapter… for it will be one of great importance, and all around wonderfulness! Until next time…**

**Oh, on more thing. This story isn't really going to be a long one, just a few more chapters. But after that, I will be posting another story that I hope you'll read. It'll come a week after this story is finally ended. It is also a short epic, so keep alook out for Demon Aphrodisiac!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello to you, and you, and you, and the little one in the back! I'm so glad to have another chapter posted. This one took a lot of my thinking power, and knowing how much it hurt, now I am weary and need a Mountain Dew (and just incase I'm supposed to, I don't own Mountain Dew, as well as Inuyasha.)**

**KagomeHig715- Thank you, thank you (bows)**

**dEmOnIc WaFfLe D2K- you will no longer be a cold turkey, but a… um… I don't know what ever you wish to be. (me? I'd be a warm chocolate chip cookie!)**

**Tsubaki's Apprentice****- no words are needed, just enjoy the story. (well, and review… please? I will give you a shiny penny!)**

**IYLuv- that is one of the greatest compliments I can get, if it wasn't for the creepiness of it, I'd declare undying love for you. **

Chapter 7: Leave and I Shall Follow

"That's it, I'm going to find Kagome." Sango grabbed her hiraikotsu as she headed for the door. "They've been out there for way too long, and I don't like it."

Miroku quickly followed her out the door. "Sango! They asked to be alone, and we should heed their request."

"I don't care Miroku. Inuyasha's been acting strange these past couple of days, and I don't know what he will do to Kagome. You told me what the Coming of Age was, so how is Kagome supposed to hold out against him?"

Miroku sighed, and rubbing the back of his neck, replied," I suppose we should go check on them. He is a half-demon, and I'm not entirely sure about how long she can withstand him…"

With that said, Miroku followed Sango into the forest.

* * *

_We have her! We have our mate!_

With his teeth still barely inside of his new mate's neck, Inuyasha stood still, listening to his youkai-self talking.

_Finally, I thought the bitch would never give!_

_**Hey! Do not insult my mate that way!**_

_Your mate? She's _our_ mate._

He heard a whimper coming from Kagome, and felt her pain coarse through her body. Withdrawing his fangs from her neck, he held her close as he tenderly licked the remnants of blood from her neck. He felt her shudder.

"Kagome?" The whisper seemed to echo loudly over the clearing.

She didn't reply. He could smell her discomfort and confusion. Gripping her gently by the shoulders, he turned her around. The sight that greeted him was discomforting. Her eyes were wide with uncertainty and fear, filled with unshed tears, her lips slightly parted, and nothing she could've said would have hurt him more.

"Inuyasha, I want to go home," she said, her voice breaking. Correction, she could hurt worse with words.

"Kagome," he said again, reaching out to cup her cheek. When his fingers lightly brushed her face, she turned her head away. Inuyasha dropped his hand. "Why do you want to go?"

Kagome, not able to look at his face, began looking for her clothes. Finding her shirt to be the only thing un-torn, she quickly drew it over her head. "I-I can't stay anymore. I don't… I don't know anymore." She continued to gather her shredded clothes.

"Kagome, I couldn't help myself. You were right there, and-and-" Inuyasha silently cursed himself for not being good with words. He wanted to tell her how beautiful she was, how much he wanted her, how much he lo-

"Please Inuyasha, let me go. I don't want to stay here. I," swallowing, she made the mistake of looking back at him. She saw the hurt plainly in his amber eyes. "I don't want to be with you right now."

Inuyasha said nothing, just continued to stare at her. It was killing him, standing so close to her, wanting to comfort her, to pull her into his arms and rid her of her pain. But he couldn't do that if he was the source of said pain.

Turning away, Inuyasha said calmly, coldly, "Go Kagome. If I repulse you so much, then just go."

"No Inuyasha," Kagome said, suddenly reaching for him, "I didn't mean-" She was cut off when he suddenly turned, his eyes frigid and unyielding.

"No Kagome, I don't want to hear it. What is done is done, and now you don't want to be around me." Drawing close to her, he said quietly, "Now get out of my fucking site."

Kagome turned sharply, heading for the well. With only a few steps taken, she heard Inuyasha say, "Oh, and Kagome? I have no regrets, just know this."

Inuyasha watched her walk away. When she was out of eyesight, still he gazed in the direction of her departure. Then slowly, he turned to look at the God Tree, where he had taken her. Where he had made her his mate.

_Our mate…_

Growling, Inuyasha slammed his fist into the huge tree, then sank to his knees. "Damn you Kagome… damn you!"

He would wipe her from his memory. There would be no more of her. He could go on by himself, even if she was the first girl he had taken. His mate. _His _mate dammit!

Even as that thought raced through his mind, he knew it wasn't true.

* * *

"I'm telling you Sango, nothing will happen. Kagome is perfectly able to take care of herself." Miroku and Sango had been walking through the forest, searching everywhere for the hanyou and the girl. 

Sango didn't reply. They were heading for the God Tree, hoping to find any trace of them.

All the while, even though he was searching, really he was, he happened to notice, only a time or two, the demon-slayer's luscious behind. "Really Sango, let us return to the village, and we can-" he came up short, running into Sango's back. "Sango?"

"He's dead," he heard her say in a nasty voice. Looking over her shoulder, he spotted Inuyasha sitting stark naked in front of the God Tree. Stunned silent, he looked at the hanyou on his knees, and his clothes strewn about. But what really caught his attention was the crimson underwear lying beside the hanyou. Turning to Sango, he saw her striding towards Inuyasha with purposeful steps, drawing her sword in the process.

"Inuyasha, damn you!" Sango screamed the statement as she brought the sword down. Miroku ran forward, trying to stop it, but stopped when he saw Inuyasha swiftly turn and block the strike by catching the blade with his hand. Miroku could see that his eyes were a dark red, and his demon marks were beginning to show again.

Slowly Inuyasha came out of his sitting position, as sleek as a predatorial beast, still clutching the blade in his hand. Glaring at Sango, he said, "Do not mess with me wench! I am in no mood for your antics." His voice came out hollowed and strange, seemingly deeper and spoken as if there were two voices at once.

"Inuyasha, Sango will not hurt you," Miroku said, taking a step towards the couple. He certainly did not wish either of them hurt, but for now he was more concerned for Sango.

"Screw that! I'm going to slice him to pieces in a few seconds if he doesn…" She trailed off as she watched a trickle of blood run down the blade of her sword.

"Your human weapons do not scare me, and they cannot hurt me. Now get the hell back, before I punish you."

Sango opened her mouth to retort, but was suddenly pulled back by Miroku. Leaning forward, Miroku whispered in her ear, "Shush, Sango, do not make it worse. We don't know what is troubling him, and we won't with you acting childishly."

"Yeah wench, stop acting like a stupid kid," Inuyasha said, obviously having heard them.

Miroku took a step towards Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, where is Kagome?"

Snorting rudely, he replied, "The bitch went back to her time."

Sango began to advance again. "I swear ifI find outyou hurt her, I _will_ kill you!"

"Silence, Sango. Let me speak." Miroku turned back to Inuyasha. "Why did she leave?"

"Hell if I know. She couldn't handle me I guess." The words came out viscous, but inside Inuyasha was waging a war with himself.

_Dammit go get her back!_

_**No. The bitch wants to go, let her go.**_

_You can't let her leave. She bears your mark, and she is now our mate. We can't leave her!_

**_What is with this damn we? _I _am the one who marked her, _I _am the one who claimed her, and _I _will be her mate. _YOU _will back the fuck off!_**

_You cannot get rid of me. I am your other half, I am a part of you, and I have claim to the wench too!_

_**No you don't. You're only a part, and I ultimately control you. Deal with it.**_

"Inuyasha?"

"What," he barked back.

"Would you put some clothes on?"

"If you don't like what you see, then leave. I'm in no mood for company." With that said, Inuyasha turned away.

Sango cursed. "Damn you Inuyasha! What did you do to her!"

"Keh, wench, it's none of your fucking business."

"Come Sango," Miroku said, grabbing her arm. "Lets go and seek Kaede, she might know something to help him." With that said, they left.

What am I supposed to do now, Inuyasha silently asked himself. She is marked, she is mine, but she does not want me. What am I to do?

Picking up his clothes, he doffed them and then lay back on the grass, watching the clouds pass overhead.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she leaned her head back to rest against the tub. She had only been home a couple of hours. When she arrived, she had snuck up to her room silently, not wanting anyone to see the state in which she was arriving. When she had gotten there, she had thrown her shredded clothes away, then her shirt, not wanting to remember anything that had happened. Standing in the middle of her room, she had felt numb. Then she had looked over at the picture of her friends again, and seeing Inuyasha had broken the last thread of control. Sinking to the floor, she had put her head in her hands and let the tears flow. 

The crying had gotten so out of hand, that she had began to breath in short gasps, and then gotten the hiccups. After all of her tears had been shed, she continued to sit on the floor. Everything seemed so wrong, yet everything seemed so right. Nothing was supposed to have happened this way, and what she had done with Inuyasha… and what had happened afterwards…

Then, in the midst of her thoughts, she had begun to here Inuyasha's voice. Only it wasn't just his voice, but he seemed to be arguing with someone she had never heard before.

_Dammit go get her back!_

_**No. The bitch wants to go, let her go.**_

Tears sprang to her eyes again, and she clutched her head, not wanting to hear the rest. What was said was said, and she couldn't change that. No matter how much it hurt.

So she had opted for a bath, needing the warmth and water to sooth her. She had felt so depressed, she had added bubbles, because they were supposed to feel good, and make you feel good. Who could feel sad with bubbles?

She could.

Why had she acted the way she had? Yes, she had loved him for a while now, but that didn't mean that when he began acting like he had interest in her, she was supposed to go without hesitation. She had given herself freely, and for that moment it had been beautiful. She had wanted his attention for so long, and he had given to her, finally.

But somewhere deep down she knew that she had received more then she was supposed to. But sex was just sex right? Nothing more, nothing less.

But then why had he bitten her neck? That had scared her the most. When she had felt her release, it had become stronger by tenfold when he had bitten into her neck. Even now she could feel a tingling sensation where he had sunken his fangs into her. There was something she wasn't seeing, and she wanted to know what it was…

What would happen to her.

She certainly couldn't go back after what had happened, but then again they needed her to find the jewel shards…

Kagome jumped as she heard her bathroom door open. Looking through the doorway, she could see that the lights were all off. Still, she could see the outline of a figure in the shadows. Sinking lower into the tub, Kagome said, "Who are you? What do you want?" She was proud of herself for hiding the twinge of fear she was feeling from her voice.

"Ah, lovely Kagome," the figure said, stepping into the bathroom. Kagome gasped loudly. Closing the door, he said, "I shall have you, my sweet."

**Ok, this one is kinda long for me, but man this one was a lot of fun to write. I got into it too, and began asking myself "Oh my goodness, what's going on? Why did she do that?" It's strange when you ask yourself questions that only you can answer. The good thing about that, though, is that you can give the answer you want. Until the next chap-e-twa (screwed french pronunciation for chapter) **I** bid you adieu' **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hallo all! Next chap-e-twa (love that) and its back with full lemony force (NOTE WORDS WITH CAUTION) this chapter is going to be looooong, and full of lemons, oral and all. I wanted to explain the italicized talking in inu's brain. The **_light italicization _**is his youkai, and the _bold_ is hanyou. It says so when he first starts talking in the first chappie, so if you don't believe me or have the time, go back and check it out.**

**Ok, I have something to tell everybody. I know this post took a while to put up, but there was a reason. It's a bit selfish… but… **

**Everybody join in now, 1 2 3- Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to Kristin aka Ka-lyrra------------, haaaaapppyyyy birrrtthhddaaayyyy toooooo youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! **

**Kagome: (jumps up and down) YAY! Happy birthday Kristin.**

**Inuyasha: (silence)**

**Kagome: (pinches Inuyasha) **

**Inuyasha: Ouch (rubbing sore spot) what was that for bitch?**

**Kagome: Don't be rude, and don't call me a bitch! Tell her happy birthday!**

**Inuyasha: (mumbles) happybirthdaykristin (whispers) wench**

**Kagome: Inuyasha I'll say the magic word if you don't say it right!**

**Inuyasha: You can't do that Kagome, or we'll never get this next chapter done… which, by the way, I'm going to kill whoever is with you! Who the hell says "sweet Kagome" anymore? Keh, loser.**

**Kagome: Fine, since we want the chapter finished… if you don't behave, no more Ramen!**

**Inuyasha: (forced smile) happy birthday Kristin! Great another 15 year old… Now give me Ramen!**

Chapter 8: Sex, Love, and Shirt Ties

_Previously: Kagome jumped as she heard her bathroom door open._

"_Ah, lovely Kagome," the figure said, stepping into the bathroom. Kagome gasped loudly. Closing the door, he said, "I shall have you, my sweet."_

"What the… KOUGA GET OUT OF HERE!" Kagome sunk lower into the water, causing the water to spill over the side of the tub.

Chuckling softly, Kouga took a step closer to the tub, wishing he could've seen what the bubbles concealed.

Ignoring her order, he leaned forward. He could smell her, even with her bathing. "Kagome, Kagome, you don't think I'd leave you to dog-shit, did you? He couldn't take care of you, and I-" he broke off as he caught another scent surrounding her. This wasn't right. Kagome always smelled of white plum and lilacs, and of course her young womanly scent, but now there was another…

His eyes widened as he identified the scent. Looking at her, his nostrils flaring, he shouted, "Why the hell is dog-shit's scent so strong?" He waited for an answer, but even without a reply he could figure it out himself, because a deep red began to color her face from hairline to chin. "YOU FUCKING MATED WITH HIM!"

Looking puzzled, and a little offended, and forgetting her nudity, Kagome stiffened and sat up, "Kouga, what are you-"

She was cut off by the knock on the bathroom door. "Kagome," she heard her mother's voice coming through the door, "is everything ok? I thought I heard someone shouting."

Looking at Kouga, seeing him seething with rage, Kagome decided it was best for her mother not to know he was here. Sending her away, Kagome said, "Kouga, how did you get here?"

Again, ignoring her, Kouga walked swiftly to loom over her. Without warning, he reached down and grabbed her wrists, then pulled her up to stand up straight. Kouga held both wrists in one hand, and then used the other one to wrap her hair roughly around her hair, moving it aside. Seeing the bite mark only enraged him more. "Kagome, I can't believe you did this to me. You were mine," he said, his voice low and gruff.

"Kouga, I was never-" Kouga cut off her words with a hard kiss. It was bruising and rough, meant to claim, to brand, but Kagome felt no spark. Not like with Inuyasha.

Pulling back, Kouga, breathing heavily, said hoarsely, "what about that Kagome? How can you deny what is between us?" He looked at her with unfiltered pain in his sapphire eyes.

Kagome placed a soothing hand on his arm. She should be upset with him now, for barging into her home, then assaulting her, but somehow she could understand him. How he felt when loving someone with everything, and not receiving that love in return. "Kouga, we never had anything. I don't love you that way, maybe as a friend, but nothing more. There was never anything more, I swear."

She wasn't prepared for the feral look in his eyes. It was pure anger, the fire burning in them. And, as she looked closer, she saw what seemed to be jealousy. But she didn't get a chance to see for long, because he roughly threw her over his shoulder and stormed out into her room. Throwing her onto the bed, he followed her down and pinned her to the mattress. "Kagome, did you mark him?"

Afraid, and a little angry, she asked, "what do you mean 'mark'?"

Looking at the mark on her neck, he replied, "A demon bites you on the neck to claim you as his mate. If you bit him back, then you are forever his mate, but if you haven't…" he trailed off.

Kagome was beginning to see red. So, Inuyasha hadn't only had sex with her, he had _mated_ her. And on top of it he hadn't told her about it, or asked her! She was beginning to hate the male species. "No, Kouga, I haven't."

Kagome watched as his face broke into an evil grin. Leaning down, he began to nuzzle her neck. Kagome hissed as if in pain. "Kouga, stop!" She began to buck and squirm underneath him.

She could feel his smile against her neck. "Did you know, Kagome, that I could claim you now?"

Kagome stopped instantly. _What did he just say?_

As if reading her thoughts, he gently licked the bite mark Inuyasha had made. "Yes, Kagome, it's true, because you didn't leave your mark on him. That would've combined your bodies, your blood." Again he laved her neck. "But because you didn't," he said as he gently scraped his fangs against her tender skin. Then he pulled back and stared into her deep brown eyes. "Now, Kagome, you shall be mine. No one will ever have you but me." With that, he barred his fangs and leaned down to press them against her neck. She could feel them breaking her skin.

"Alright, Kagome, dammit! You're my fucking mate and I've come to-" she heard the ranting from her window. Kouga suddenly went tense and rolled off of her to land on the floor in a feral crouch. Turning, she saw Inuyasha standing stiffly next to the window, staring lethally at Kouga, his fangs showing, eyes once again the deep shade of red, and the demon marks clearly revealed. "Did he hurt you," she heard him growl lowly, never removing his eyes from the wolf demon.

She didn't get to answer, because suddenly Kouga came out of his crouch to lunge at Inuyasha. Grabbing the wolf in midair, Inuyasha turned and threw him into her wall, making the wolf demon grunt in pain. Inuyasha reached and grabbed his hair, wrenched him up to stand straight, then slammed his clawed fist into Kouga's stomach. Again and again he continued to pummel him, until he reared back and hurled Kouga into the wall again, causing it to give-way, leaving a gaping hole in the wall.

"Stop it!" Kagome tried to reach one of them, but Kouga was hurting, and Inuyasha was too angry to hear her.

_**How dare that fucking piece of ass try to take my Kagome!**_

_Our Kagome, Inuyasha. Let me help! Let the youkai inside of you make you stronger._

**_No, dammit, stay out of this! This is my problem, I will finish this._**

Inuyasha was stalking over to Kouga, until his youkai self said quietly, _He bit her._

Inuyasha stopped cold. Turning around, he stared at Kagome. Completely forgetting the wolf, he walked over to the bed, grabbed her by her upper arms, and moved her hair aside to see another bite mark next to his. Everything began to go hazy.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha are you ok?" Kagome reached up to cup his cheek in her hand.

Looking at her through glazed eyes, he began to shake with withheld rage. He had bitten her, Kouga had claimed her. She was no longer his mate. Gripping her arms harder, he turned his head away from her hand, and glared at her. "Kagome, did you bite him? DID YOU MATE HIM!"

Kagome drew back, not liking the way he was acting. His voice sounded different, like there were a couple of voices talking at once. Hearing Kouga shift and moan brought her back, and she said firmly, "No Inuyasha, I didn't mate him."

"Oh, but you probably wanted to! You were going to, weren't you?" His grip tightened and she cried out in pain.

"NO, Inuyasha, I didn't! I didn't mate him, I don't want him!"

"How can I believe you? How do I know you're not lying to me?"

"Because I love you!"

Abruptly Inuyasha was pulled away from her and slung through the bathroom door. Kouga leaped onto Inuyasha and rammed his fist into his Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha in turn drew his knees up to his chest and pushed Kouga off of him and out the door.

There was a sudden banging on the door again. "Kagome!" Her mother's voice shouted through the door. "Open up this instant! I hear something in there!"

"Inuyasha," Kagome rushed into the bathroom. Seeing Kouga on top of him, blood everywhere, she grabbed Kouga and tried to pull him off, only to be slung aside.

"Hey," Inuyasha yelled, "don't touch my mate!"

"Your mate? She's mine now!"

"I won't be anyone's mate if you don't get out of my house! Mom's coming!"

Growling ferociously, Inuyasha finally managed to kick Kouga off of him. Standing up, he grabbed him by the hair and dragged him over to the window. Tossing him carelessly out, he wasn't prepared for Kouga to latch on to his arm, effectively causing Inuyasha to fall too.

While Kagome was dealing with her mom, the two demons continued to fight in the yard. Inuyasha ran out at Kouga, claws going for his neck. Kouga ducked low and kicked out his leg. Inuyasha jumped, missing said leg, only to have Kouga shift and kick up with his other leg, landing his foot into Inuyasha's jaw. Inuyasha flew back into the shack with which the well was inside.

Seeing Kouga running for him, Inuyasha waited until he was right before him, and then leaped up backwards onto the roof of the shed. Kouga kept running and ran threw the door. Inuyasha swung down and joined him. Drawing his Tetsiaga, Inuyasha faced Kouga with a feral look in his eye. "What gave you the right to touch her?"

Kouga snapped back, "She wasn't fully mated. She obviously hadn't wanted you if she hadn't finished the bonding."

Inuyasha growled at that, and swung his sword at Kouga. Jumping back, Kouga landed on the side of the well. "What's this? Dog-shit can't get his mate?" He threw back his head and laughed. "You are just a pup. I can see that she wants a man, not some one who still needs to be weaned."

Again Inuyasha swung out. "No, you ass, she just didn't know!"

"You weren't even smart enough to tell her?" Tsking, Kouga grinned wickedly. "Well, that proves it right there. And by midnight tonight, even without her bite, she'll be mine."

"Keh, wolf, you'll never be able to touch her after I'm through with you." Inuyasha raised his sword. "And, you stupid fur ball, at least I know how to do this!" Bringing his sword down, he yelled "WIND SCAR". The well under Kouga broke into pieces, causing Kouga to fall backwards.

"Damn you Inuyasha!" The screams echoed for a few seconds before fading away. _Hopefully_, thought Inuyasha, _for good._

Sheathing the Tetsiaga, Inuyasha sprinted back to the house. Back to Kagome.

* * *

"Sango, come, we cannot wait here all day." 

"We'll wait here all week if we have to. I want to see Kagome again."

Sighing, Miroku lay back against the grass and stared up into the midday sky. Sango had insisted on coming back to find Inuyasha, and when there had been no trace of him, she had stormed off to the Bone-Eater's Well to wait for Kagome's return, thinking Inuyasha might be with her. No matter how many times he had begged her to leave, she had refused.

So now they were sitting under the midday sun, Miroku dosing off, and Sango sitting straight and alert, clutching her Hiraikotsu.

At least, until they felt the ground shake, then a bright light came from the well. Sitting up, he found Sango already standing in a striking pose. A heartbeat later, they heard a steady stream of curses coming from the well, and then a blur flew from the opening.

"Kouga?" Miroku stared at the wolf demon. He was covered with what looked to be claw marks, and even some looked to be bite marks. There were bruises and blood everywhere. "How did you-"

"Damn Inuyasha," said Kouga, not even noticing the monk and demon slayer. "Fuck this, if she wants him, I'm through chasing her. She can just come to me if she wants to." With that said, he turned and sped off, a tornado in his wake.

Sango stood stiffly, eyes closed in what seemed to be exasperation. "Miroku?"

Not liking the sound of her voice, he replied, "Yes Sango?"

"If he touches her, he's doomed to an eternity of hell."

* * *

**A/N: And here, my friends, is where I would usually leave you hanging. But, as I'm feeling generous, I would like to go ahead and put in the first ending to this story. I have so enjoyed writing it, it was absolutely fun and I hope you enjoyed it as well. But, never fear, I still have one more chapter after this… please, continue. (I'd recommend a stretching session, because it's already been 6 pages)

* * *

**

Inuyasha found a silent Kagome kneeling on her bathroom floor, now wrapped in a bathrobe, cleaning the blood from the tiles. Coming up behind her, he could feel her tenseness and confusion. Most of all her sadness.

And he could smell the mark left by Kouga.

Would she come back to him? Would she want to be with Kouga? What would he do without her?

And then he remembered her declaration of love. He felt a twinge of hope sparking inside of him. Maybe, if she really did love him, it would be alright. Maybe if he told her…

Walking to her side, he lowered himself to squat next to her. Taking the cloth from her hand, he sat silently and waited for a reaction. Kagome stared at the floor for sometime, her hair curtaining her face from him.

"Kagome-" he started.

"Inuyasha, is it true? Did you mate me?" Still she would not show her face.

"Yes," he said, no longer wanting anything between them. "I mated you. But you have to know-"

"Why didn't you tell me? You didn't even give me a choice." He could hear the tears in her voice. Placing two fingers under her chin, he tilted her face towards his. Her eyes were swollen and red, holding unshed tears in check.

"Kagome, I wanted it. I wanted you. You have to know this." She had to know, had to know that he felt for her as he had never felt for another. Not even Kikyo. No, this was deeper than Kikyo.

"What do I have to know Inuyasha? That you used me? That you-" he cut her off with a searing kiss. She struggled against him for a bit, but he refused to let her go. He continued to trace her lips with his tongue, silently asking for permission, for forgiveness. Finally, he felt her relax, then as she parted her lips, he felt his heart soar, and then took his time pleasuring himself as well as her. Their tongues mated and danced together, stroking together as only lover could do.

Pulling back, he saw the glazed look in her eyes again. The same look she had when in the heat of passion. Thanking Buddha, he used his thumbs to trace her swollen-kissed lips. "Keh, idiot, you have to know that I love you." And with that said, he leaned in to take her in another heart stopping kiss.

Picking her up into his arms, he carried her to the bed. Tossing her onto it, he leaned over her. The feel of her supple body under his, her breasts pressing against his chest, was the most heavenly thing he had ever experienced. He continued to kiss her mouth, cheeks, nose, eyelids, and anywhere else he could find that was bare. "You have to know how much you are to me," he whispered into her ear, right before he traced it with his tongue. He felt her shiver, and chuckling, continued to stroke said ear. Plunging his tongue into her ear, he heard her breathy moan.

"Inuyasha," she breathed out huskily. "Inuyasha…"

Pulling back, he looked again upon her face, clearly liking the pleasure plainly shown. With a low, satisfied laugh, he pressed his thumb against her bottom teeth and forced her mouth open wide, clamped his hands on the sides of her face, taking her in an open-mouthed, deep-tongued kiss. Where he learned to kiss, she didn't know, but she didn't think much of it as he continued his wonderful assault. Slow, deep kisses, erotic nips with his teeth, his mouth gliding, slipping and sliding over hers. He caught her lower lip and tugged lazily away, returned to catch it again, then slanted his mouth firmly over hers, plundering. He nibbled, he sucked, he consumed.

Moving to untie the bathrobe, he barred her breasts to his hungry gaze. He slid his hands up her stomach to the pair, palming them roughly. _Yes_, she thought, _oh yes_. He was making her vulnerable and limp, his touches igniting a flame in the lower part of her body. She should've been mad at him. She shouldn't have let him take her this way, but after what he had told her, that he loved her…

She was melting into a puddle of soft heat by his hands. He cupped her breasts, kneading and plumping, tugging at her nipples between his fingers, turning them into hard little pearls. His breath was hot against her skin as he ran the tip of his tongue up her neck, to nibble again at the base of her ear.

Hearing someone walking outside her door brought her back to herself. "Wait. S-stop--"

"Too late, Kagome."

He cupped her intimately between her legs after discarding the robe, pressing the heel of his palm hard against the vee between her thighs, and she cried out from the exquisite pleasure of his touch there, where she was feeling strangely empty and aching. His breathing rapid and heavy he began to move his hand in perfect rhythm against her clit. He growled low as he slid two fingers inside of her. Feeling her convulse around those fingers, he began to thrust them against her. Back and forth, in and out. Faster, faster, faster.

Kagome felt her breath catch in her throat. Her hips arched to meet his fingers, and she felt her ecstasy mounting with every thrust he impaled upon her. And, with one gentle nip at the base of her neck from Inuyasha, she fell into a blinding light of pleasure. He covered her mouth as she screamed into his mouth, so as not for anyone else to hear. Even after she had finished spasming, he continued to pleasure her with his fingers. Then, pulling out, he began to shed his clothes.

"Kagome, dammit, I can't wait anymore." He paused as he finished taking the rest of his horrai off. "Will you take me Kagome? All of me?" Looking straight at her, his heart in his eyes, he said quietly, "Will you be my mate, love?"

Shocked by his words, she sat and looked at him. He used soft words for her on that last declaration, and it was so unlike him, it made her heart swell all the more. Looking at her Inuyasha, with his big amber eyes, long, silver hair, and little dog ears, she felt the love for him grow even more. He wanted her, and she wanted him. There was nothing more to be said.

And she could always rant him later.

Scooting closer to him, not believing what she was about to do, she placed her hands against his chest and pushed him backwards. Running over to her dresser, she pulled out three shirt ties from her uniforms, then ran back to sit next to him on the bed. Her friends had talked about doing these things with their boyfriends, and she had always blushed furiously when hearing the stories. But now she felt the need to try it with Inuyasha.

"What are you doing," he asked as she tied two of them around his ankles.

Tying them to the bed posts, she returned to him and straddled his waste. He felt so good in between her thighs, his bare stomach rubbing against her core. Where she got the courage to do this, she wouldn't question, because she wanted to finish this. Taking both of his wrists, she tied them together, then tied them above his head to the head board. "Watch and see," she said teasingly.

Scooting down his body, she sat between his spread legs. She ran her fingers down his chest, over his abdomen, and then down his legs, delighting in the goose bumps that followed. He began to writhe in pleasure.

Then laying herself between his legs, she gently took his sac into her mouth.

He growled loudly at the feel of her tongue licking the tenderest part of his body. Her mouth closed around him as her tongue swirled, licking and delving as she worked her way to the other side, where she tenderly rolled her tongue around him.

Inuyasha gripped and pulled against the restraining ties on his hands as waves of pleasure racked him. Nothing had ever felt better than her mouth on him or her tongue darting over his skin.

When she was done licking him there, she moved to his hard shaft. Inuyasha strained against the ties as she closed her mouth around him, all the while watching him watch her.

She dropped her head down to tease the tip of his manhood with said tongue. His breath caught as she swirled her tongue around the tip, then took his entire length into her mouth. His head swam from pleasure while her hand continued to stroke him from underneath. He hissed and jerked at how good she felt. Instinctively, he arched his back, sending himself deeper into her mouth. She pulled back, and then impaled him again and again.

The feel of her mouth around him, her tongue swirling, her sucking on him with every thrust, sent him over the blissful edge of his orgasm. He came in her mouth, but she didn't protest. Moving back, she looked up at him, seeing his eyes closed in wonder and absolute satiation.

Then he looked up at her, his eyes a dark whiskey color. "Kagome, I want you. I have to have you. Now."

"Do I get the magic word?" She asked this as she began to crawl up his body. She was tracing circles about is nipples, hearing his breath become raspy.

"Kagome…" he trailed of when she leaned down to take that nipple into her mouth.

"Inuyasha?" She pulled back.

He only lasted a few moments, then said, with an adorable whine, "Please?"

A grin splitting her face, she moved to straddle his waste, and moved to guide his already hard shaft into her. When inside, he thrust his hips upward, burying himself to the hilt. She bit the back of her hand to stop from crying out. Then, slowly, almost clumsily, she began to move against him. He moaned low in his throat when she rotated her hips against him.

"Kagome… Kagome I need to feel you. Untie me."

Wanting to feel his touch, she quickly leaned back to untie his legs, then his wrists. Letting out a triumphant cry, he rolled her over until she was pinned underneath of him. She wrapped her hands around his neck, and then her legs around his waist as he slid himself back into her. They both groaned in satisfaction.

Kagome arched her back as he moved faster. Harder. It was if he was racing for something.

Then she felt his teeth graze her neck as he slammed himself into her, grinding his hips in an erotic circle. He was even deeper then she thought he had ever been before. "Kagome," he whispered against his neck, "is this a yes? Are you going to be my mate?"

"Yes," she said breathlessly. She wanted him, all of him. She loved him, he loved her, and she wanted to be with him. She wanted to be his, and she wanted him as hers.

Without hesitation, he bit down in the same spot as before. A wave of pure, blinding bliss tore through her, and she could hear all of his thoughts. He was open to her, and she felt the same way to him.

_I can't believe she wants me._

_I can't believe he finally told me._

_She took me for all that I am._

_He didn't pull away._

_She's so beautiful._

_I love him so much._

_I'll love her until the end of forever…_

Then she felt her orgasm rip through her, and she gave herself over to the heightening pleasure. She seemed to be breaking into a thousand pieces. Inuyasha withdrew his teeth from her, and then leaned his forehead against her shoulder as he released himself into her.

They laid there for a while, Kagome idly stroking his hair. She loved him so much, and it was wonderful to know that he loved her too.

Suddenly he pulled back, and then leaped off of the bed. Frantically he began to search about her room, seeming to be looking for something.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing?"

"I can't do this right without that thing."

She watched him, confused, as he continued to search through her belongings. He growled in frustration, then grabbing his clothes, he threw them on and ran from the room, yelling, "Stay right there!"

She smiled as she waited. He was so cute sometimes.

She heard a shout of success from downstairs. Then the thumping of him ascending the stairs. He quickly leaped back onto the bed and took her hand into his. "Kagome… dammit what was it?" She watched with her heart in her throat as he thought over whatever was troubling him. "Oh, oh I got it. Will you mate me? You know, the human way? With all the white and fluff and food?"

She smiled, and tears began to fall as she realized what he was asking. He wanted to marry her.

"I know I'm not human, but I figured you girls are so weird with that, and I saw it on the TV, and I thought maybe you might like that more because, well, because you're a girl."

Nodding her head, she leaped into his arms and hugged him tight. "Yes, Inuyasha, yes, yes, yes."

Pushing her back, he frowned at her. "Hold on Kagome, if I have to do this, I have to do it right!" Then, bringing his other hand from behind his back, he took and tied something around her ring finger. Looking down, she laughed as she saw it was a bread-twisty from the loaf downstairs.

He pulled her into his lap, and held her close. She reached up and rubbed his ear, and he began to kick his leg in appreciation. He really was cute.

**Whew, 12 hole pages. Wow guys, I hope you liked it. This one was really long, but it was too good to stop, and I didn't want anyone shooting daggers at me if I left another cliff hanger. I have one more chapter coming. It's the Epilogue, and I hope you come back one more time to read it. **

**I can't wait to put up my next story, Demon Aphrodisiac. It's all in the name.**

**Please read and review guys. I love hearing from you guys.**

**Kagome: wow Inuyasha… W-O-W**

**Inuyasha: (flexing muscles) yes, little girl, I have the stamina unlike any other. I can make anyone tremble, everyone bow down to my touch, conquer any female to do my bidding, and- (growl)**

**Kagome: (cupping Inuyasha's member) What was that Inuyasha? **

**Inuyasha: (moan) Oh yeah, baby, keep it coming.**

**Kagome: What? We just finished!**

**Inuyasha: Yeah well, you know I have awesome stamina and (growl)**

**Kagome: (stroking Inuyasha) of course, of course. (giggle)**


	9. Epilogue

**Oh my goodness, the last chapter… (sob) I'm going to miss this soooo much! You've all been such diligent readers, I've loved every comment, and…and… (uncontrollable crying)**

**Inuyasha: (holding umbrella) Oh jeez here she goes. She's such a baby isn't she, Kagome?**

**Kagome: (sob) Oh I'm going to miss this story too! Why does it have to end? (grabs tissue)**

**Inuyasha: (sigh) I hate females----OW! (rubs ears) What was that for?**

**Kagome: you're so mean! I can't believe you didn't like this! She worked so hard on it, and now it's at its end!**

**Inuyasha: The only thing I liked about this story was (growl) (grabs Kagome's butt)**

**Kagome: (yelp) Inuyasha! SIT!**

**(SLAM)**

**Ainslee: thanks Kagome, I'm gonna miss you…**

**Kagome: (hugs Ainslee) me too!**

**Inuyasha: Can't….get….up….**

Epilogue (tear drop)

"Ouch Kagome! Dammit what was that for?"

Looking up at Inuyasha, she gave him a confused stare. "I thought I was supposed to bite you? Isn't that what you do to finish… um… it?"

Sitting up, Inuyasha rubbed his neck where Kagome had attempted to bite him. "Kagome, you can't bite me unless you have fangs, idiot."

Inuyasha turned to see Kagome's eyes bright with tears. Hiccupping, she said with a broken voice, "So," _hiccup_, "so that means we can't," _hiccup_, "we can't be together," _hiccup_, "like we're supposed,"_ hiccup_, "to?"

Pulling her close, Inuyasha laid back onto the grass with her. They had been watching the stars in her yard, perfectly content, when she had bitten him.

_Stupid girl, she thought she could bite me without fangs?_

_**Shut the hell up! No one asked you, no one wants you!**_

"Kagome, of course there's a way for you to bite me… would you quit doing that?"

"Doing," _hiccup_, "what?" Kagome wiped away a tear.

"That noise! Stop that so I can tell you how to finish this. But you have to want to, you know."

"I do," she said, clutching him to her. "I do want to, but how can I if I'm not a demon?"

At least her hiccups had stopped. "Well, there are two ways. One, I can slit my wrist and you can drink from that."

Kagome scrunched her nose. "Ew, that sounds gross."

"Oh, well, you haven't heard the other way, have you? The other way…" he trailed off with a growl.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing?" Kagome shivered as she felt his hand trail up her leg. His claws lightly scrapped against her skin, causing a delicious fire in her stomach.

Holding her to him, front to front, her breasts flat against his chest, he whispered into her ear, "The other way, Kagome, is for you to bite me when you come for me," he finished as he sunk two fingers deep inside of her. He heard her moan loudly.

"Inuyasha," she said in a husky voice. "We can't do this out here, it's too open!" Her words defied her actions as she slowly began to ride his fingers.

"Why not? I thought you wanted this?" He held himself in check, his member harder than stone as he felt her convulse around his fingers.

"Inuyasha, I don't think-" she gasped as she felt him slip another finger inside of her.

"Don't think, idiot, just feel." Finding her sweet spot, he began to rotate his fingers, causing her to shudder in ecstasy. Slowly he began to move his fingers out of her, and hearing her whimper in protest, thrust them back in.

Looking to see if anyone was watching, and finding no one, Inuyasha withdrew his fingers. Again she made a sound of protest, but quickly squelched it when she felt him move her skirt up around her waist. Then, taking two fingers, he parted her nether-lips and took her into his mouth.

Kagome growled in satisfaction, and threw her head back to cry out. He used his tongue to torment her, circling the little nub that was hard for him. In and out it plunged, back and forth, licking and tasting and tormenting her to new heights. Then he took his thumb and stroked her in time to his tongue. Drawing back as he felt her spasm, he once again placed three fingers into her, and moved to place her mouth against his neck.

Kagome could feel her canine teeth growing. Funny she hadn't felt them before, but with all the exquisiteness Inuyasha put her through… well…

Inuyasha felt Kagome place little kisses against his neck as she continued to ride his fingers. Then, as her fangs scraped against his skin, he shuddered. Pulling her up straight, she felt her orgasm rip through her, and at the same time bit into his neck. Inuyasha raised his head and howled at the sky, while in turn feeling Kagome give herself to him completely.

Feeling the aftershocks fade away, Inuyasha continued to hold her tight up against him. He would never get enough of her.

"Inuyasha?"

He sighed as he felt her plant kisses over the bite mark. "Yes?"

"How long do you think it would take to get back to the bed?"

Chuckling, he laid her back on the grass. "Who said anything about a bed?"

* * *

_The next day…_

"Do you think they're alright?"

Kagome held onto her pack as they ascended the wall of the well. Kagome couldn't wait to tell Sango about everything, and Inuyasha couldn't wait until nightfall.

Well, ok maybe more like a few hours…

Peaking his head up over the top, Inuyasha was about to respond when he felt something smash into the side of his head. Inuyasha tumbled over the side of the well, and landing in a striking pose, looked up to see Sango walking his way.

"Where is she you son-of-a-bitch," she cried, raising the Hiraikotsu for another strike.

"Sango!" They both turned to see Kagome climbing out of the well, Miroku lifting her out by her waist.

"Hey! Hands off of her, bastard monk! We don't need your help!" Inuyasha rushed over to knock Miroku's hands away.

"Well," Miroku said, standing with his arms crossed over his chest. "Nice to see you too."

Sango rushed over to grab Kagome in a hug. "Kagome! Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

Kagome blushed furiously, then leaned over to whisper everything into Sango's ear. After a moment, Sango turned to face the hanyou. Then, without warning, she slung the giant boomerang at him.

Dodging it, Inuyasha yelled, "Hey! What the hell was that for?"

Catching the mighty weapon, again she threw it at him. "You slept with her?" Inuyasha ran from her, dodging every shot thrown at him.

"Miroku! Stop her," Inuyasha yelled at the monk.

Stepping back, he replied, "Sorry, Inuyasha, but you don't need my help… isn't that what you said?" An evil grin spread across his face.

"Damn you!" Inuyasha rushed to stand behind Kagome.

Sango yelled, "Inuyasha! Get out from behind her!"

Shaking her head, Kagome said calmly, "Sango, I wanted to do this. He's my mate now."

"Yeah," Inuyasha said with a smirk. "And she's hell in bed. Couldn't keep her off of me." Inuyasha felt her tense. "Kagome?"

"Inuyasha," she said, her voice deathly low. He looked to see Miroku step back, and Sango went to stand next to the monk. Obviously the look on her face wasn't one to see.

Swallowing loudly, he replied, "Yes love?"

"SIT!"

**Well, and this is where I say adieu. Thank you all for the fabulous reviews, you're all awesome, and I hope you review this one too! Love to you all!**

**Kagome: (sigh) wow, that's it.**

**Inuyasha: (shaking Ainslee) WHAT? That can't be it? I didn't get to screw Kagome again! PLEASE? Just one more, damn you!**

**Ainslee: Inuyasha, you know that since I'm writing this I can control it.**

**Inuyasha: (gulp)**

**Ainlsee: Kagome, if you please.**

**Kagome: Inuyasha! SIT!**

**Inuyasha: Damn it, can't a man get a break around here?**

**Ainslee: Nope, you're completely at my mercy. Now dance! DANCE!**

**Inuyasha: (runs from room) NO WAY IN HELL!**

**Ainslee: (sigh) oh well…. Kouga?**

**Kouga: (comes out from shadows) yes?**

**Ainslee: I guess you get Kagome.**

**Kagome: what?**

**Ainslee: yep**

**Inuyasha: Hold it! NO FUCKING WAY is the wolf getting my mate!**

**Ainslee: then dance.**

**Inuyasha: (dancing) oh fucking hell**

**Ainslee: Kouga? Leave us**

**Kouga: Awww, hell. Fine.**

**Ainslee: but you get to come back… all of you… in my next fic! And it's, oh how shall I put this… erotically, deliciously, juicy?**

**Kouga, Inuyasha: (puppy eyes) really?**

**Ainslee: yep!**

**Kagome: me too?**

**Ainslee: oh my dear, you are the object of affection…well…part of the time anyway… (evil laugh) Vaarwel vrienden!**


End file.
